Sion (League of Legends)
Summary Prior to the creation of the League of Legends, the city-states of Demacia and Noxus were locked in a brutal series of on-again-off-again wars that spanned the course of centuries. Both powers sought an advantage over the other, but Noxus was the city-state willing to forego conventional morality to achieve its goals. Only brute strength and the will to use it mattered to Noxus, and this is best exemplified in the murderous warrior, Sion. Once used by the Noxians as a human battering ram, Sion would be sent thundering ahead of Noxian troops. However, his complete disregard for caution ultimately cost him his life when the Demacian army had marched on Noxus in force, ten soldiers fielded for every one of their own. While others counseled to bar the gates and force the Demacians to fight for every inch of Noxian soil, Sion demanded they march out and face them. He would not cower behind the city walls while Noxus's enemies still drew breath. With the Noxian forces at his back, he strode as a giant through the Demacian rabble with one clear purpose: to cut their army's head from its body. Jarvan's royal guardsmen believed they could halt his charge. They were wrong. He cut them down, one by one, until only he and the king remained. Battered and fatigued, any lesser man would have given up the attack, but he was a true son of Noxus. He battled Jarvan beyond the point of breaking and was finally bested… but not beaten. With his dying breath, he locked his fingers around the king's throat and broke the will of a nation. The Demacians thought that the death of Sion would be the end of his bloodthirsty ways. However, it was merely the beginning of his's rise to power. The famed assassin Katarina recovered Sion's remains and Noxian necromancers, with the help of LeBlanc and the Black Rose, reanimated the behemoth to serve Noxus once again. Sion's reanimation actually bestowed new powers on him and increased the potency of his existing abilities, but the Noxian military couldn't control him, and he was soon returned to his tomb for fear of his monstrous nature. Years later, after the assassination of Boram Darkwill, Sion was resurrected again with the help of Swain, the current Grand General of Noxus. Once a warrior locked away out of fear, the Undead Juggernaut is now free to sate his thirst for battle once again. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C/'High 6-C' Name: Sion, the Undead Juggernaut Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zombie, Noxian tool of war, Former Noxian General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled axe wielder, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Temporary Self-Ressurection, Rage Power, Can absorb part of the opponent's life energy just by touching them, Gets stronger every time he kills an opponent, Forcefield generation, Extremely powerful roar, Fire Manipulation (With Unstoppable Onslaught), Can negate damage taken, Can stun opponents with fear just by looking at them, Healing [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Town level (Can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions, Casually defeated an army that outnumbered the Noxian forces 10 to 1, Singlehandedly razed a Demacian fortress), Likely Large Island Level+ (Is infused with the blood of Jarvan IV) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent), Supersonic+ with Unstoppable Onslaught, with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Class 5 (Can easily swing an axe larger than himself) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class TJ (His roar alone can send golems several hundred feet tall flying), Likely Class EJ+ [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Town level (Can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions, A large squadron of heavy infantry only temporarily subdued him), Likely Large Island Level+ (Should be comparable to Jarvan IV) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with axe, Dozens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Greataxe, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Shield, Ninja Tabi, Sunfire Cape, Banshee's Veil, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic), Enrage harms him slightly every time he uses it Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Sion cleaves the opponent with his axe. Augmented by Enrage. Glory in Death: Upon taking fatal damage, Sion briefly becomes invulnerable then enters a frenzy, restoring himself to 100% of his maximum health but losing health every 0.25 seconds. Sion can freely move and use basic attacks during this time, gaining 100% life steal, attacking at 1.75 attack speed and dealing 10% of his target's maximum health as bonus on-hit damage, capped at 75 against minions and monsters. Sion cannot cast any of his standard abilities while in this state but can cast Death Surge using any learned ability. *'Death Surge:' Sion gains 50% bonus movement speed that decays over 1.5 seconds. Decimating Smash: Sion channels for up to 2 seconds, increasing Decimating Smash's damage over the duration, up to 300%, and its range over the next second. If the channel is interrupted, Decimating Smash goes on a reduced 2-second cooldown. Sion then deals physical damage to all enemies in the target area, increased by 33.3% against monsters and 66.7% against champions. If Decimating Smash was charged for less than 1 second, Sion slows all enemies in the area by 50% for 0.25 seconds. If Decimating Smash was charged for at least 1 second, he knocks up all enemies hit, based on how long Decimating Smash was channeled. Soul Furnace: Sion shields himself for up to 6 seconds. After 3 seconds, Soul Furnace can be reactivated to detonate the shield, detonating automatically if it persists for the full 6 seconds. If reactivated before 6 seconds, Soul Furnace's shield consumes itself to deal magic damage to enemies around Sion, capped against minions and monsters. Sion also permanently gains 2 bonus health whenever he kills an enemy, increased to 10 bonus health against large enemies and enemy champion takedowns. Roar of the Slayer: Sion bellows in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy he hits, slowing them and reducing their armor by 20% for 2.5 seconds. If the target is a minion or non-epic monster, they are knocked back, dealing 30% increased damage to all enemies they pass through and slowing them by the same amount for 2.5 seconds. Projectile enemies stop upon colliding with terrain or reaching the end of their trajectory. Unstoppable Onslaught: Sion charges in the target direction for up to 8 seconds, during which he cannot cast abilities nor attack, but is immune to all crowd control. If Sion collides with an enemy champion, structure, terrain, or charges for the full 8 seconds, he slams the ground, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures. Sion momentarily stuns himself upon colliding with terrain. If reactivated before 8 seconds pass, Sion halts his charge and slams the ground after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures. Enemies damaged by either cast of Unstoppable Onslaught are slowed for 3 seconds. Enemies who Sion directly collides with are also pulled into him and stunned for 0.75 seconds. Unstoppable Onslaught's damage and stun duration increase over the first few seconds of the charge, capping at 200% damage and 1.75 seconds, respectively. Feel No Pain: Sion has a 40% chance to ignore damage each time he is hit by a basic attack. The damage reduction is calculated before armor and percentage damage reduction benefits are taken into account. Cryptic Gaze: Sion's gaze terrifies a single enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning it for 1.5 seconds. Enrage: While toggled on, Sion has increased attack damage at the cost of some health for each basic attack. Cannibalism: For 20 seconds, Sion gains bonus lifesteal and 50% attack speed. Additionally, Sion's basic attacks will heal surrounding allies for a percentage of the damage dealt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Military Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Monsters Category:Berserkers Category:Undeads Category:Warriors Category:Regeneration Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6